


A purple summer and a promise to the moonlight

by orphan_account



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Protejan a loona, but we will try our best, our girls deserve way much better, some people are disgusting and sadly, to make their works dissapear, we can't get rid of them
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 21:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21168488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Yeojin y Choerry hicieron una promesa.En español porque el inglés es chido pero mi cerebro solo aguanta cierta cantidad de neuronas fritas antes de apagarse por completo.Lo escribí a lo random, es solo para empujar un fanfic horrible al infinito y más allá.





	A purple summer and a promise to the moonlight

Fue una dulce tarde de verano en la que Yerim extendió su mano a la menor. Una vez la tomó, sus pies dejaron el suelo para levantarla hasta donde estaba ella. Estaban sentadas en las ramas de un árbol de cerezos lila, una peculiaridad del enorme jardín en el que se encontraban. El único en su especie, era el favorito de Yerim.

"La vista es preciosa desde aquí"

Las tres lunas en el horizonte brillaban en todo su esplendor. Yeojin se quedó sin aliento. En todo el tiempo que había pasado en Edén, jamás había notado lo grande que era la luna, ni las otras dos lunas que la acompañaban.

"¿Cómo...?"

"Magia, quizás."

Frente aquella vista mágica, Yeojin se preguntaba si habían más secretos en Edén que no había notado aún.

Se quedó en silencio escuchando el tararear de su amiga. Los sonidos aleatorios pronto tomaron sentido y se volvieron un ritmo pegajoso. Luego añadió algunas palabras, aleatorias también, excepto por 3.

"Love cherry magic..."

"Love..." susurró al viento Yeojin. Yerim giró su rostro para mirarla.

"¿También te pone curiosa?"

"¿Ah? ¿Qué?" respondió la menor confundida.

"El amor." Yerim miró de nuevo las lunas. "He oído tanto de eso, y aún no lo comprendo. Dicen que nacimos del amor y hacia el amor vamos, pero no lo conozco. Me pregunto si algún día lo conoceré de la a hasta la z."

"Amor..." susurró de nuevo Yeojin, esta vez más alto que antes. "¿Crees que lo logremos? ¿Existirá el amor aquí? Todo lo que veo es jardín."

"Hagamos una promesa." Yerim extendió su meñique hacia su amiga. "Vamos por tooodo Edén y busquémoslo. Cuando lo encuentres, vienes aquí y me cuentas. Yo también lo haré. Buscaré incluso más allá de Edén si es necesario."

No esperó ninguna respuesta y entrelazó sus meñiques.

"¡Y-yo no sé si estoy lista! Y ¿qué fue lo que dijiste?, ¿Más allá del Edén?, ¡¿A dónde piensas ir?! ¿Siquiera algo así existe?"

Yerim empezó a reírse por la reacción de la otra. "Yeojinnie es tan linda cuando se preocupa por mí. La verdad es que yo...¡quiero ir allá!"

Yerim estaba señalando las lunas en el cielo.

"Ey, eso es imposible."

"Ya veremos. Iré a la luna y de vuelta. Te contaré todo lo que vea, ¡te vas a morir de envidia con mis románticas historias!"

"Acepto el desafío. ¡Pero tú eres la que me envidiará! Te presentaré al chico de mis sueños, mi príncipe que haga que tohagalos días me sienta como en un cuento de hadas."

"¡Estaré esperando!"

Y a pesar de que lo habían vuelto una competencia, ambas querían que la otra ganara. Una competencia sin perdedores, con ambas felizmente enamoradas. 

Pasó el tiempo. Cosas raras ocurrieron en el jardín. Yeojin ya no reconocía los caminos, y ya hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a Yerim.

El cerezo lila ya no estaba. O tal vez sí, solo que ya no era lila, sino rosa claro. Yeojin no podía afirmar que fuera el mismo. Aún así, siempre volvía a ese cerezo cada primavera. 

Yerim no volvió. Yeojin empezó a sospechar de los acontecimientos en Edén. ¿Su amiga tal vez fue afectada por ellos? Entonces recorrió todo el ancho de Edén, corriendo entre los pastizales hasta que ya no pudo más. Corrió hasta que perdió la noción del tiempo. Sus huellas se perdieron entre la hierba alta.

Ya no estaba en Edén. Cuando giró para regresar solo vio una pared con un grafitti de flores de cerezo y un cielo morado.

"Tenías razón, sí hay un más allá de Edén" dijo Yeojin. Quería llorar.

"¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?" se preguntó. Se agachó, sentándose en el suelo para descansar. Abrazó sus rodillas y soltó las lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos. Al recordar sus palabras, miró hacia arriba. Había una sola luna.

"Quiero creer que llegaste allá. Yerim-ah, ¿te diviertes?, ¿se han respondido tus preguntas? Porque yo...yo justo ahora estoy muy confundida."


End file.
